


Bleeding Out

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in season 8 before Castiel escapes purgatory. Dean is guilt-ridden and depressed after failing to save Castiel, while Castiel feels that purgatory is a way to reedem himslef after all his sins. Whole story will focus on Dean and Castiel's relationship and how their relationship progresses through the purgatory experience. Story will be told from Dean, Sam and Castiel's perspective. Some Destiel and maybe some light nsfw later, as the story progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Torn and Tired

**Author's Note:**

> *WIP*
> 
> My first ever posted work, so critics would be GREATLY appreciated!

 It was a late October day. The air was cold and quiet and the few leaves left on the worn out branches in the dark forest, was swaying gently in the all-too quiet wind. Sam and Dean were sprinting, chasing a young woman running her legs of trying to escape. She was in her young twenties, brown hair, brown eyes and wearing a quite elegant black dress covered in blood. She cried out in desperation; “Please, no. NO! It was an accident please!” But despite her cries the boys just picked up the pace. They were only a few meters away from her now. Sam could hear her breathing. She was panting heavily, fast and desperate gasps of despair. Sam took a chance and ran up to the girl’s side. She growled loudly, an inhuman and feral sound. “NO!!” She screamed with all her might, trying to push him aside with her forearm. She was stronger than she seemed. Sam was pushed back a few meters, the impact knocking him off his feet. But the distraction proved useful. Dean who had positioned himself a few meters to the left of the girl now saw his chance to jump.

A last desperate screech pierced the air before the vampire fell down dead. Its head decapitated and its fanged mouth stuck in an unnatural position. Dean dropped his blood-spattered machete in disgust and ran over to Sam. “You okey dude?” “Yeah I’m good” Sam looked up at Dean, brushed the leaves off his jacket and stood up. The vampire had managed to tackle the over six feet tall man in just a few single steps. The young girl was a good fighter, but Sam was better. Well that is, if Dean hadn’t been there to cut its head off, the vampire would probably be happily chewing away at his neck right about now. They completed each other in a way no one else could. But things had still changed a lot in the last couple of years. Dean losing Castiel in purgatory, Sam giving up hunting and having to deal with the Memories from his time in the cage. Although the latter was more or less gone now thanks to Castiel. It all came down to the angel. Savior of Dean, angel of the lord and protector of the Winchesters.

Sam couldn’t really believe it. How could Dean possibly have _lost_ Cas in purgatory? Every time he tried to press Dean about it he just got defensive and angry, and it was clear that he didn’t want to talk about it. After Purgatory Dean seemed quieter, negative and cynical and if Sam didn’t know better he would say that Dean was less fixated on food and sex. Even though he didn’t want to admit it Sam knew that Dean missed Castiel, and he felt extremely guilty for whatever happened down there.

Dean helped Sam by plucking out a few of the crispy autumn leaves from his all too long hair. It was all messy and tangled after the sprint. “Hey dude, lighten up a bit, we just killed the leader” Sam looked up at his brother and forced a smile “Yeah, I’m good.” Dean’s olive eyes narrowed a bit before he spoke again “Is it Lucifer again? Fuck, don’t say it’s Lucifer again…” He tried to control the frustration in his voice, to not seem weak. He wanted Sam to think he had everything under control, but Sam just knew him all too well. Sam sighed. “No, no Lucifer. No memories no… Nothing. Castiel did a damn good job deleting it” Dean instantly froze at the mention of Castiel. “He didn’t just delete it Sam” Sam looked down. “No, I know… I just…” The tension between the brothers had grown substantially after everything they’d been through. Slow and gradually everything had fallen apart. Ruby, the Demon blood, Sam’s soul, Castiel and now Purgatory. Sam hadn’t even looked for his brother while he was trapped; He hadn’t even tried to help him. And even though they seemed happy and trusting on the outside the tension between them was clear as crystal.

Sam felt guilty as hell and he would give everything to change the past, but nothing Sam said, did or felt, could bring Dean to fully trust him again. Dean shrugged, and looked down. His gaze fixed at the hard ground. “That damn bastard always wanted to be so heroic” Sam noticed the way Dean used past tense when he spoke of the angel. He had finally given up on him, talking like he was already dead. Dean turned his back on Sam. Deliberately avoiding eye contact “Come on, grab some salt and a lighter and we’ll burn the thing before someone finds it” Sam nodded reluctantly. He wanted to say something, but what? He tried hard to meet Dean's eyes. But his brother did his best to avoid it. It was clearly going to take more than a few words to fix the relationship they once had.


	2. No retribution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even remotely done with this chapter yet. just wanted to post it as a WIP for constructive criticism, so any advice is greatly appreciated ( as always )

 Castiel wasn’t sure of what to do. Actually he wasn’t really sure of anything anymore. But something deep inside him just knew this was right. The things he’d done. “Father, forgive me for my sins” Castiel folded his hands. “Forgive me the sins of my youth and the sins of my age” He had killed hundreds of angels, his brothers and sisters “the sins of my souls and the sins of my body” Killed Raphael, played God “the sins I have done to please myself and the sins I have done to please others” He had even betrayed the Winchesters, betrayed Dean… “Forgive them Lord, of all thy great goodness. Amen.”

He unfolded his hands. They were muddy and cold. The hands of a sinful man, a sinful angel. He had broken every rule of heaven, how could he still be alive? And why did he even bother praying. Even if their father was still out there somewhere, the things he had done were inexcusable. But being here, clawing and struggling for every breath. It was perfect in a way. Death was too easy, he had to survive, fight these vile monsters until the end of his life, and suffer for the terrible crimes he had committed. He heard a faint sound. It almost sounded like… laughing? “Castieeeel!” He recognized the voice. One of the leviathans. They had been especially persistent on catching him lately. “I’m going to rip your head off and eat you raw.” The leviathan laughed again. “And when I get out of here, I’m going to do the same to that Dean you’re so fond of” Castiel’s eyes narrowed. The leviathans knew exactly what button to push to make him angry. “We were inside of you remember? We saw all of your petty little thoughts. You’re not a very good angel you know? I thought your kind was supposed to be strong willed, the great apex predator of earth and heaven. The leviathan laughed louder. But you’re a mess Castiel. A miserable mess of regret, confusion and sorrow”

It would be so easy to fight it, pick up his blade and stab the monstrosity right in the back. But he knew what they were capable off. It would probably just call for support and they would take him down, torture and eventually… kill him. No he couldn’t allow himself to do that. He stood up, gently brushed the dust away from his pale trench coat and in a blink he was gone. He materialized on the top of a hill exactly fifty meters away from the monster. It noticed, turned around and looked up at the angel with cold eyes. Castiel met its gaze, and observed it for a few seconds before he disappeared again. It roared, it was an inhuman and terrifying noise, as bone-chilling and frightening a sound, as can be found in the worst of nightmares “You can’t hide forever angel! We WILL find you!”


End file.
